Sanctuary
by KylieKitties
Summary: Based in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter world, is a story about a different characters point of view during the time the 7th Harry Potter book takes place. Seraphim, amade up character who wants nothing to do with magic is summoned by her uncle, Hagrid, because of the recent death of Albus Dumbledore. She has to leave her peaceful lifestyle to enter into the very hectic Hogwarts,


Chapter One

She decided to read the letter once again. She could just barely make out what the scribbles were trying to tell her. The letter went on and on, though she loved Uncle Hagrid dearly, he was a babbler and beating around the bush was one of her pet peeves. She would have been as much as displeased with the letter if all it had said was,

Dear Seraphim,

Dumbledore is dead.

Love, Hagrid

Seraphim put the letter back into her bag and let out a sigh. She looked out the train window and watched the mountains whizz by.

"Maybe if I caught a little sleep I can slip away to a fantasy land for a little while," She thought. She let her eye lids drop.

"That's ridiculous and unreasonable!" cried Babylon.

"I must go to Hogwarts," replied Seraphim.

"But what about everything you have done? Trying to find peace in this chaotic world?" Babylon said with desperation in her voice. That was true. After Seraphim's short-lived love affair with Bellatrix Lestrange, she decided she wanted nothing to do with dark magic, The Ministry of Magic or any kind of magic really. After living in the midst of Diagon Alley for what seemed like too long, she decided it was a time for a change. She does miss it there, many fond memories. Her 18th birthday party at the Leaky Cauldron was her fondest memory. A few years had passed after that, the break up with Bellatrix was the wakeup call for Seraphim to change her hectic, self-destructive lifestyle. She moved to a small town called Soarswell, but it's more commonly known as its prominent nickname, "The Edge", which is a shortened version of "The Edge of The Ministry". It's similar to what muggles would refer to an off the grid town. It's notorious for a home to former prisoners of Azkaban. But Seraphim denies all the accusations of this town.

"Soarswell is welcoming and a fresh start. It's a very colorful community and I love it sincerely," She would say. She understood this small place in the world wasn't for everyone. She wouldn't say magic was looked down upon in Soarswell, but it certainly wasn't praised. It was used time to time to hold up their make shift cabins, but its most common use was for maintenance. Magic can wash their clothes and scrub their plates, but it is not accepted as a lifestyle anymore.

Moving to such a remote town was no bother to Seraphim, as she didn't have much of a family besides Hagrid, and now her recently deceased Grandmother who raised her, until she met Babylon in Soarswell. Seraphim hated the fact that she was leaving the love of her life and she won't know when and if she will see her again.

"You could die!" Babylon screamed in hysterics. Seraphim grabbed Babylon and held her tight. Tears trickled down her cheek as she saw Babylon do the same.

"I will write to you," Seraphim said in a soft voice. Babylon couldn't get any words through her tears and cries. Seraphim held her tighter.

"I love you," She whispered into her ear. Babylon pulled away and looked into Seraphim's deep, dark brown eyes. "I love you too."

Seraphim quickly awakened to the shrill voice of the lady shouting "Does anyone want anything from the trolley?!" over and over. Seraphim cringed at the sight of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans, remembering the time she ate a curry flavored jelly bean.

"I'll have to pass, I don't have much luck with those jelly beans, "Seraphim told the trolley lady. Bertha, the trolley lady chuckled.

"Don't we all," she said with a smile. She continued walking along the hall, chanting the same phrase in hopes for a costumer. Seraphim tried to find that tranquil sleep she had just had a moment ago, but it had managed to escape. Instead the worries and anxieties settled in her stomach, like how I'm sure a zebra feels when a lion has chosen it for her pray.


End file.
